Alguien que cambio mi vida
by Mary C.V
Summary: Siendo franca con migo, nunca nadie me sostuvo a la tierra, nunca nadie hizo que tuviera una razon para salir adelante, hasta ahora, mire el objeto en mi mano y supe en ese mismo momento la persona que necesitaba de mi existencia, que amaria siempre...el
1. Chapter 1

Alguien que cambio mi vida

Capitulo uno: Dr. Cullen

P.O.V. Elizabeth

Otro "emocionante" día, después de un aburrido y callado desayuno con mis tíos y esme el autobús llego a recogernos, me siento avergonzada y frustrada de tener 17 años y no tener auto, claro que seria posible si no fuera por el señor y la señora platt que parecen de hace un siglo y creen que los adolecentes no deben manejar auto por su seguridad, aun recuerdo el maldito día en que mi padre me forzó a vivir con tíos.

Había invitado a unos amigos y casualmente uno de ellos me gustaba mucho, el punto fue que terminamos besándonos en mi sofá, y cuando íbamos a pasar a pasar a otra base, ¡bam! mi padre llego a casa y nos descubrió, además uno de mis amigos había traído vodka y se formo un completo e innecesario alboroto sobre eso, el castigo de mi padre fue que terminaría la preparatoria en estados unidos, con mis tíos, en el momento me sentí feliz por no ir a un internado o algo así, pensé que seria genial ir a un lugar alejado de mi padre y de sus estúpidas reglas, ese hombre debería ser dictador en vez de abogado, pero resulta que mis tíos no son exactamente los dulces y modernos parientes que yo esperaba.

Llegamos a la prepa y fui a mi casillero con esme, supongo que ella y su amistad son lo único bueno de estar en forks, su personalidad es alegre y dulce, la extrañare cuando me valla.

-¡hola lizzie!-grito vera antes de arrojarse a abrazarme, la pequeña loca de mi amiga vera, con su cabello negro y hermosos ojos miel, camiseta a cuadros, jeans desgastado y converse rojos

-hola veri, ¿Porqué tan alegre?-le pregunte

-oh bueno, recuerdas a Daniel, bueno el y yo disfrutamos mucho anoche-alardeo con una sonrisa picara

-me alegro, no tengo acción desde hace…diablos desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que seis meces-ella rio y esme me sonrió con diversión

-¿y tu esmi?, ¿desde hace cuando no tienes?-

-oh, yo, bueno es que soy…-

-no jodas eres virgen-exclamo abriendo los ojos vera, esme asiento ruborizada, sonó la campana y fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Era hora del almuerzo, me senté con unos amigos y me dispuse a comer, no tenía mucho apetito, en verdad comía muy poco, mi nana siempre me lo decía, "lizzie comes como un pájaro, por eso estas tan flaca", me reí en mis adentros, mi nana era una mujer buena y amable, solo que a veces un poco gruñona, en sus tiempos libres tejía y le daba comida a Shelley, su gata, la pobre estaba tan regordeta que parecía un peluche a punto de estallar, papá me solía llevar mucho donde ella en vacaciones de verano, la vi la ultima navidad, a ella no se le pasan los años, solo unas pocas arruguitas en su frente y al lado de sus ojos, siempre decía que era la mascarilla de avena y aloe que se aplicaba, secreto de las Mansen, como ella suele decir "no paro de envejecer, solo lo hago con gracia", mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la voz de Steve

-oye lizzie, ¿quieres fresas con chocolate?-me ofreció

-no gracias, odio las fresas-respondí, el rio, tal vez por mi cara de asco

-¿Por qué?-pregunto renee

-el olor, lo detesto, no lo se, es extraño de solo olerlas me da nauseas- renee sonrió debido a mis facciones de asco, ella era otra gran amiga, me equivoque al pensar que esme era lo único bueno de haberme mudado, aquí tenia grandes amigos, en Inglaterra también pero ellos eran especiales, siempre los voy a tener en mi corazón, ahhh, tal vez extrañe un poco mas a forks de lo que imagine.

-¿no le atraigo verdad?, a pete, no creo que le guste-nos pregunto Taylor con tristeza

-no digas eso nena, eres muy hermosa-le aseguro vera y era cierto sus facciones eran muy hermosas, pómulos bonitos, nariz fina, y ojos grandes, todo en una angelical cara redonda

-es cierto, mira si te sueltas el cabello-dije acomodándoselo, saque de mi bolso algo de labial y polvos compactos, también unos aretes de repuesto, sonreí por el resultado-oh y una cosa mas-incluí, un botón menos en su camisa, reímos e intente comer un poco, charlamos un rato y luego sonó la campana, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, se acabó la jornada y espere sola el autobús, esme se debía quedar por un trabajo y los padres de sus compañeros que estaban con ella la llevarían a casa mas tarde. Me hubiera quedado ayudándola solo que esos tipos eran la primera cosa mas aburrida que había en el universo.

Al tiempo vino y más tarde llegue a casa de mis tíos, que aparentemente habían salido, eso decía en la nota que estaba en la nevera:

_Volveremos a las 11:00 pm, acuéstense a las 9:30 pm, la cena esta lista, no pueden invitar a nadie, ni salir._

En mi cara se formo una sonrisa retorcida, alguien dijo fiesta, subí las escaleras rápidamente antes de sentir mi pie deslizarse por uno de los escalones y caer escaleras abajo, al final sentí un horrible golpe en la cabeza, como si algo se clavara, la estúpida pinza para recogerlo que tenia, seguido de un doblón en mi pierna, di un grito ahogado, maldición, oí un golpe y la puerta se abrió

-¡lizzie!-exclamo esme corriendo hacia mi-¿Qué paso?-

-me caí de las escaleras-le respondí-no te preocupes no es nada-le susurre en un intento de que no se preocupara por mi, sus ojos se movieron preocupados hasta el teléfono

-llamare a una ambulancia no te muevas-

-no esme, no exageres, yo estoy bien- intente pararme, pero instantáneamente sentí una punzada horrible de dolor en mi pierna, esme toco mi cabeza y su mano se unto de sangre, oh genial, sangre, sentí como mi vista se nublaba, odiaba ver sangre, me mareaba, solo deje que la gravedad se llevara mi cabeza al suelo y cerré los ojos…

Sentí luz que pasaba por mi parpado cerrado, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una gran luz, y debajo de ella un joven rubio con los más profundos ojos azules que había visto en mi vida, era un hombre muy guapo, intente moverme pero no podía, me sentía algo entumecida, ¿Dónde estaba?

-hola-me saludo el hermoso ser, no estoy segura de poder hablar, y si soy capaz simplemente estoy paralizada

-ahhh-es lo único que salió de mi boca

-soy en Dr. Cullen-oh estaba en un hospital, ¿Por qué?, mis ojos revolotearon por toda la habitación-¿sabes quien eres?-

-soy…Elizabeth-ah claro, Elizabeth, los planes de fiesta y las escaleras, esme debe estar preocupada por mi, con una linternita reviso mis pupilas

-¿sabes en que año estamos?-me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-1993, octubre de 1993- respondí segura, me sonrío cálidamente-¿no he estado en coma por muchos años o algo así verdad?-el negó la cabeza sonriendo, la luz se reflejaba muy bonito en su cabello rubio

-solo una o dos horas-di un suspiro de alivio –es por la morfina, te aplicamos un poco para que no te doliera, tenias un trozo de gancho enterrado, pero no era mucho- su sonrisa y mirada amable me calmaron, voltee algo la cabeza, su rostro me parecía familiar, me quede clavada en sus ojos hasta que le pregunte

-¿lo conozco de algún lado doctor Cullen?-pregunte a la expectativa

-no lo se-frunció el seño, yo también le resultaba familiar, en ese momento supe quien era

-¿Carlisle?-pregunte-¿Carlisle Cullen?-

-Elizabeth Mansen-sonrío reconociéndome

-no te veo desde sexto grado-le sonreí mientras me sentaba y acomodaba

-bueno, me gradué, a los 12, y estudie medicina-él había sido compañero mio en sexto grado, cuando vivía en Londres, hablamos un par de veces, era un niño muy cumplido, siempre sacaba la mejor nota, con razón se graduó tan joven

-te felicito, gracias por lo de la cabeza-señale las vendas que habían detrás de ella, creo que me han hecho algunos puntos, incluso cortado algo de cabello

-de nada, es mi trabajo y un placer-asentí la cabeza, no me imagino ser doctora, estar rodeada siempre de sangre, oh casi siempre, da igual, yo no puedo pensar en ella, el solo echo me asquea, aclare mi mente y cambie de tema

-Wow, debe ser genial, ser profesional y vivir por tu cuenta-le comente con admiración y algo de curiosidad francamente, también con envidio, de la buena claro

-no, de vez en cuando extrañas la vida en el colegio-¿enserio?, tareas, adolecentes patosos, yo no iba a extrañar en nada eso, a mis amigos, pero no a la vida de colegio

-¿Por qué no lo terminaste?-pregunte curiosa

-sabía lo que quería ser, ayudar a los demás, no tenia que experimentar esos otros años para descubrirlo-me respondió, me quede viendo su rostro perfecto hasta que recordé algo importante que se me había esfumado de la cabeza

-¿sabe donde esta mi prima?, ella vino conmigo-

-lo se, la esta esperando, la hare entrar-el la llamo, vino directamente hacia mi

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto preocupada, su cara estaba algo arrugada, tal vez de la misma angustia, ella siempre era tan linda y…maternal

-si esmi, sana y salva, ¿saben mis tíos de esto?-espero que no, por favor, de seguro armaran una tormenta en un vaso de agua

-no, no he podido localizarlos-algo en mi se calmo un poco, yo podría lidiar luego con ellos

-oh, esme el Dr. Cullen-le presente a Carlisle

-un gusto-dijo estrechando su mano, ella sonrió

-Igualmente-respondió amablemente

-fue un compañero en Inglaterra-añadí, me dieron de alta mas tarde, lo fui a buscar luego

-hola, ya me dieron de alta, la verdad fue un gusto encontrarte aquí, no perdamos el contacto-

-claro-el sonrío, saco un papelito y anoto algo y me lo dio-para cuando necesites un doctor-

-o un amigo-le sonreí, me abrazo y tuve que marcharme, después de todo este día no había sido del todo malo, nos marchamos en taxi a casa, llegamos y encontramos las luces encendidas, esto no me gustaba, entre y los vi, con su mirada molesta y ceño fruncido, ellos son muy distintos físicamente, bruce es alto y delgado ojos miel como los de esme y cabello castaño, en vez mi tía es baja y algo gruesa, con su cabello lacio caramelo, y sus ojos oscuros

-¿Qué hacían afuera?, les dimos ordenes directas a las dos de que no podían salir-nos regaño molesta, se volvió su mirada hacia mi cabeza y ver los vendajes abrió los ojos como platos-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?, ¡que te haz hecho Elizabeth!-

-Elizabeth te estamos preguntando algo, respóndenos, ¿Dónde estabas en algún bar o algo así?-me pregunto molesto e intrigado

-no, subiendo las escaleras me tropecé, mi gancho se enterró y me tuvieron que hacer algunos puntos, solo fue eso, estábamos en el hospital-sus miradas mas tranquilas pero igual de duras, no necesitaba quedarme aquí a escuchar su charla sobre portarse bien, blah, blah ,blah, subí a mi cuarto y le puse seguro, mire el afiche de nirvana y sonreí, mi cuarto todo pintado de blanco, con cuados de Europa, afiches de Pearl jam, U2, nirvana, sonreí para mis adentros, estar en esta habitación es como estar dentro de mi misma, y eso me gustaba, me puse una pijama cómoda, me lave los dientes y recoji mi cabello cuidadosamente con un moño, dejando solamente libre la parte de los puntos, me acosté boca arriba y me fundí en un profundo sueño pensando en solo una cosa: Carlisle.

**Espero que les haya gustado, sé que en este capitulo no se define la trama aparente, pero esperen les prometo que pronto lo sabrán.**

**Mary C.V **


	2. Chapter 2

Fiesta en Halloween

Caminaba por los pasillos con vera, habían pasado semanas después de mí accidente en las escaleras, salude a Charlie y a renée, ellos en una loca aventura se habían ido a las vegas, ¿y quien se va de las vegas sin estar casado?, ellos no eran la excepción, hacían una linda pareja, me alegraba que estuvieran felices.

-oye lizzie, ¿hiciste el ensayo de historia?-lleve mi mano a la cabeza, maldición, lo había olvidado por completo

-no, lo olvide-le respondí, ella sonrió

-entonces no queda otra opción que evadir la clase-proclamo entusiasmada, yo me reí, tampoco tenia muchas ganas de entrar, asentí y nos fuimos a un sitio poco alejado, también estaban alistair, makena, y otros chicos que no tenían una reputación de "buenos chicos".

-hola chicas-saludo makena con una sonrisa amable, ella y yo habíamos hablado un poco, me la había encontrado en la casa de Carlisle, pues es la novia de alistair, que es primo de Carlisle, alistair vive con la hermana mayor de Carlisle y el, creo que su hermana se llama Madeleine, debe tener unos treinta, al parecer sus padres le dejaron mucho dinero, por que su casa era enorme y hermosa, tenia mucho espacio y una piscina, me recordaba a mi casa en Inglaterra.

-¿quieres?-me ofreció cigarrillos vera, yo ya había fumado, solo que no últimamente-vamos, esme esta en clase

-claro-alistar me dio fuego, él era algo así como la oveja descarriada de la familia, pero no era mal chico, era muy inteligente y atractivo como carlaise.

-oye lizzie, mi prima saldrá del pueblo por unos días y hare una fiesta de Halloween, ¿quieres ir o que?-me pregunto, lo pensé bien, en Halloween mis tíos y esme se iban a Seattle a visitar unos parientes, se supone que los tengo que acompañar pero algo se me ocurrirá

-claro, suena genial-hablamos y fumamos hasta que el timbre sonó, las clases transcurrieron rápidamente, al salir de la prepa me encontré con esme y rápidamente el bus vino por nosotras, era humillante tener que ir en bus y con muchos de secundaria, cuando llegamos a casa empecé a desarrollar mi plan que lo tenia para esos momentos fríamente calculado.

-tía me puedes hacer un te por favor-le pedí con voz fingidamente cansada y con malestar, sentándome en el sillón y tocando mi estomago como si me doliera

-¿te sientes mal lizzie?-me pregunto con la ceja arqueada, creo que ella estaba sospechando, pero yo tenia un plan muy bien calculado

-si creo que me cayo mal la comida de cafetería-suspire apoyando mi cabeza contra un cojín del sillón, hice una cara de dolor moderado, mi tía se creyó el rollo y me hizo un te, me puso un termómetro y fue a traerme mantas, me sentía algo manipuladora engañándola, pero no iba a faltar a esa fiesta, mientras estaba abajo metí el termómetro en él te lo suficiente para que pareciera que tuviera fiebre moderada, cuando escuche que subía las escaleras me acerque a mi cara él te para simular que estaba caliente por si me tocaba, ella vio el termómetro y toco mi frente

-quédate en cama, si mañana estas enferma no podrás acompañarnos a Seattle-yo fingí una cara algo decepcionada

-espero que me mejore, no quiero perderme el viaje-mentí con un perfecto tono de desilusión, no se me escapo una pizca de sarcasmo, ella acaricio mi mejilla

-cuando llegaste pensé que no ibas a cambiar y seguirías siendo la adolecente rebelde que eras, pero veo que me equivoque, tu haz cambiado, y tienes ahora una faceta mas madura que la niña malcriada de Londres que vino hace unos meces, sabes yo también fui adolecente Elizabeth, a veces es difícil mantener la compostura, pero siempre debes mantener la responsabilidad ante todo, me alegro de que empieces a entender el significado de madurez-hizo una pausa y me miro profundamente-tienes los mismo ojos de tu madre-me dijo con melancolía, ella se paro me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue, ahora me sentía muy culpable, era la primera vez que mi tía desia algo positivo de mi y yo…iba a escapar de casa, lo medite un momento pero mis planes seguían en pie

Esme entro y me sonrío, se sentó en mi cama al lado mio y puso a un lado la medicina que me había traído

-¿aun sigues sintiéndote mal?-suspire, yo odiaba mentirle a esme, sabia que no diría nada si le cuento la verdad, pero no quiere que se preocupe en Seattle

-si, un poco, ya se me pasara, no debí tomar el estofado sorpresa-reímos suavemente, ella me administro la medicina y me dijo que pastas tenia que tomar y en cuando debía tomarme la segunda, esme tenia madera de enfermara, escuchamos música y hablamos de tonterías hasta que mi tía llamo a la cena.

Esta era la parte que no me gustaba hacer cuando fingía que estaba enferma, la cena era ensalada y pavo con esa salsa extraña que a esme le encantaba, también le gustaba a Carlisle, él había venido a cenar en una ocasión, pero yo la odiaba, la primera vez que la tome casi vomito, no sé de que estaba hecha pero era verde y viscosa, al menos no seria difícil vomitar por que también había de postre fresas, me serví un poco y como pude trague un pedazo de pavo con mucha de esa salsa, mi estomago se revolvió, reuní valentía y unte mas al pavo, sentí la comida en el esófago pero sabia que faltaba algo mas, tome una fresa y sin oler la mordí en la mitad, luego aspire el olor que emanaba de ella, me maree y eso basto, Salí corriendo buscando el baño y vomite, mi tía se tapo la boca con la mano

-lizzie, definitivamente es mejor que no nos acompañes mañana, ve a descansar-una parte en mi se sintió aliviada, no solo porque estaría libre un fin de semana entero, si no por haber votado la horrible salsa, me cepille los dientes y tome una ducha caliente, me puse mi pijama favorita y tumbe en la cama, mañana seria un muy buen día.

Mis tíos me despertaron temprano y se despidieron, yo seguí en mi rol nostálgico, se marcharon y llame a vera, una tía de ella trabajaba en un spa y nos haría un descuento, ella paso en su auto por mi y llegamos rápido, primero nos hicieron un tratamiento facial, luego nos pintaron las uñas y mas tarde fuimos a depilación, era la primera vez que lo hacia con cera y estaba nerviosa

-¿no dolerá mucho verdad?-le pregunte ansiosa

-no, no tanto, en las pernas no duele mucho, lo que es horrible es el bikini-hice una mueca, primero entro vera, luego yo, la señora trabajo en piernas, luego me dio algo de pena tener que quitarme lo de abajo, nadie me veía desnuda desde hace mucho tiempo, agarre lo que estuviera al alcance, era cierto, dolía horrible, Salí caminando raro y vera se rio

Fuimos de compras, andamos tienda tras tienda buscando algo perfecto, a vera le gusto un vestido, pero se medí otros cinco, y luego se llevo el primero, también compro un sombrero de bruja, yo elegí uno corto de rayas negras y blancas, para parecer prisionera, también un broche con números y unas esposas, almorzamos comida china y fuimos a casa de vera a cambiarnos y maquillarnos, ella vivía con su padre que nunca estaba en casa y su hermano que nunca salía de su cuarto, como era tan temprano vimos una película

Alrededor de las siete comenzamos a vestirnos, vera se maquillo en tonos oscuros y yo me puse un pintalabios rojo intenso, deje mi cabello suelto, y me puse el broche con los números al lado derecho de mi vestido, solo me puse las esposas en una muñeca, estabas listas hasta que vera tomo su bolso y empaco unos condones, me reí de su acto

-¿quieres unos?-bromeo con migo, le seguí el juego

-claro, no me vendrían mal-lo guarde en mi bolso, sonreímos y nos dispusimos ir a la casa cullen, eran alrededor de las nueve, ya había llegado alguna gente, alistair nos llamo desde lejos

-hola lizzie, vera-saludo cuando estábamos haya

-¿tienes algo bonito para mi?-le pregunto vera con picardía, el rio y señalo a unos chicos que estaban mirándonos, ella le sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento-¿vienes Ness?-

-no adelántate, iré en un rato-hable un tiempo con alistair y makena luego salude a unas amigas que no paraban de parlotear de Carlisle, "el esta taaan caliente", "me perdería en sus ojos azules", blah, blah, blah, me sentía con un poco de rabia escucharlas decir eso.

Me retire y fui a bailar, con un chico, con el otro, un traguito de vodka, un vasito de ron, una botella de cerveza, bueno dos, solo me tomaría dos. Vera me busco y hable con esos chicos, estaban guapos, pero había uno en especial que le ponía especial atención a vera, incluso llevo su mano desde el centro de su espalda hasta abajo del coxis, le di algo de espacio, me tome un Martini que ofrecía un mesero, alistair había invertido dinero, luego un chico me susurro algo al oído no muy decente y me sonroje, no por que me gustaba, yo solo estaba demasiado… ¿susceptible?, como sea, baile con el y me fui con otro, me robo un beso pero yo me aleje, hoy no estaba para meter las patas con cualquiera, busque el baño y abrí una puerta que al parecer era del closet, eran alistair y makena…y ella estaba…cerré la puerta rápidamente, tome una ultima cerveza que se convirtió en penúltima y luego antepenúltima, baile, no se con quien, las luces disco me hacían ver extraño, el mesero paso repartiendo bebidas de color neón, no sé que diablos era pero me la tome rápidamente, luego reí no se por qué, necesitaba ir al baño. Subí buscándolo, habían unos chicos besándose apoyados contra la puerta, y unos cuartos mas, entre en uno y me encontré con un dormitorio, una cama doble con fundas azules rey, un armario, un escritorio, etc. Cuando iba a salir vi una foto al lado de la cama, era Carlisle de pequeño, con una señora muy parecida a su hermana, supongo que su mamá, también estaba ella hay, y un hombre castaño parecido a Carlisle, me sentí observada y vi a carlaise apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Es mi padre-exclamo, resolviendo a mi duda

-lo siento yo no debí-puse la foto en su lugar, el me miro gentilmente, quitándole peso al asunto

-no, esta bien-yo lo mire anonada y botando baba, el tenia una camiseta azul de cuadros que se ajustaba un poco a su atlética figura y resaltaba sus ojos azules, aclare mis pasamientos

-pensé que tu estabas en otro lugar-le comente, no se donde vayan los chicos inteligentes, en vez de fiestas con alcohol, el me sonrío

-yo solo he estado en mi cuarto, afuera hay mucho escandalo-observe que había una botella de vino casi completa y un frasquito alargado, como en el que sirvieron eso de color fosforescente, nos serví un poco de vino en unos vasos plásticos de soda que había en el piso, me senté en su cama, el me acompaño, bebimos y de un momento a otro, reímos, tal vez por el alcohol

-¿haz bebido mucho?-le pregunte indiscretamente

-no, solo esa bebida verde neón, y una copa de vino, pero es la primera vez en toda mi vida que bebo, es algo muy tonto, el alcohol es dañino para la salud-susurro en tono de medico, me reí, no por que me resultara gracioso, pero el también rio, deje aun lado y me tumbe en su cama, el al menos estaba consiente, ebrio pero consiente, nos serví mas vino, desde su ventana se veía la luna llena y naranja

-que hermosa luna-me susurre a mi misma

-si, cuando era pequeño, pensaba que la luna se hacia de queso cada vez que estaba llena-me reí y el también, nos serví mas vino, pero él lo negó, cuando le pregunte dijo que se olvidaran las cosas luego, era lógico, deje la mía en un lado de su cama y me arrecoste, el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Carlisle cuando fue tu primer beso?-

-bueno creo que fue aquella vez en la universidad, tenia 14, le enseñe algo a una chica de medicina, y ella me sonrío y me dio un beso y luego se fue, yo me quede muy perplejo-me respondió

-mi primer beso fue a los 11, fue en una casa del árbol cuando me dieron ese reto, fue tan divertido, choco sus labios muy rápido contra la mía y dolió un poco-le conté el mio, el rio-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-

-no lo se, yo no he estado enamorado-su respuesta me sorprendió, mire sus profundos ojos que me habían gustado desde el primer momento que los vi, eran amables, confiables y puros, yo tampoco nunca había estado enamorada, me habían gustado muchos chicos pero jamás enamorada

-¿Carlisle eres virgen?-le pregunte con mucha pena, el solo asintió, virgen, yo jamás he estado con alguien virgen, desenfoque mis pensamientos, ya no los podía controlar, mi mente empezó a formular pensamiento pecaminosos, mis hormonas locas necesitaban a Carlisle, luche sin éxito por evitar que las sensaciones se llevaran mi sentido , mi cuerpo quería a gritos algo que no estaba bien, perdiendo la ultima gota de cordura que me quedaba tome un poco de vino y aplaste sus labios contra los míos, disfrutando la sensación y jugando con su boca, él estaba en shock y demasiado ido para responderme

-Elizabeth yo…- susurro apenas audiblemente, pare sus palabras con un beso ardiente, mi cuerpo estaba descontrolado y hacia que mis extremidades actuaran por si solas

-no pienses, solo siente, yo te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás de esto Carlisle-le hable sensualmente, y deje las emociones que estaban en mi cuerpo explotaran de pasión…

* * *

_Y todos sabemos lo que paso después, jajajaja XD_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado_

_Mary C.V_


End file.
